


Tact

by f_romanoff_13



Series: Family [17]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Conversation, Family, Gen, Pregnancy, friends - Freeform, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_romanoff_13/pseuds/f_romanoff_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony think that Natasha may be keeping a secret from them. They're absolutely correct.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tact

**Author's Note:**

> Un Beta-ed  
> All mistakes are my own - apologies!  
> All Characters belong to Marvel (apart from the OCs)
> 
> **In this fic Evelyn is 2 and Natasha is 3 months pregnant**

Natasha walked onto the communal floor of the tower in order to grab a cup of coffee, (Clint had broken their coffee machine) when Tony and Steve noticed her they instantly stopped talking. 

“What’s going on?” she asked, pouring herself a cup

“Nothing” Steve answered quickly

She raised her eyebrow and Tony admitted; “Steve thinks you’re pregnant!”

Natasha stopped, her mug halfway to her lips; “And why do you think that?”

“Nat, listen. Tony has no tact! I’m sorry we were talking about-“

“Oh my God! It’s true isn’t it?!” Tony interrupted, slamming his cup down on the counter

“Tony!” Steve elbowed him

“I mean, I know your uniform is getting a little tight and you’ve been a bit grouchy but I just thought-“

“Tony I’m begging you to please stop talking now!” Steve said, noticing the way Natasha still said nothing. “Natasha, again; I’m sorry!”

“No, it’s true. You’re right Steve”

Steve went to say something else, but found himself struggling for words. 

Tony picked up the conversation instead; “I thought you didn’t want any more kids?”

“It wasn’t really... planned...” Natasha admitted, taking a seat. She imagined this was going to be a long conversation...

“Again?! Haven’t you guys heard of birth control?”

“Tony you can’t just-“

“Steve. Shush. Adults are talking”

Steve rolled his eyes and shot an apologetic look to Natasha.

“Tony, sometimes things just... happen”

“Yeah well _‘things’_ have _‘happened’_ twice now for you. Some of us have managed to have sex and not had any kids!”

“That you know of!”

The though made Tony slightly nervous, Natasha noticed and smiled.

“Well anyway, congratulations Natasha” Steve smiled at her, reveling in Tony’s lack of ability to talk while he contemplated Natasha’s last statement. 

“Can I be godfather this time?” Tony re-entered the conversation

“No”

“Can I tell the others?”

“No”

“If it’s a boy will you name him Anthony?”

“No”

“If it’s a girl can you name her Antonia?”

“Definitely not”

“Can I make them a mini Iron Man suit?”

“Tony, no”

“You got anything else you want to tell us?”

“No”

“Liar!”

“How did you-“

“I didn’t, now I do”

“Whatever Tony, I’ve got to go get Evie up”

“You can’t leave yet Widow!”

“And why exactly is that?”

“You have a secret, teammates can’t have secrets”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah!”

“What do you keep in the locked box under your bed?”

“That’s none of your business Widow”

“What happened to no secrets?”

“That’s different”

“Whatever. I don’t really care, but I do need to leave now. Bye Stark. Later Steve!”

“Goodbye Natasha”

***

“Hey Clint”

“Oh hey Tony”

“Nat told us the big news! Congrats man”

“Oh thanks, I didn’t think she wanted to tell anyone yet”

“Yeah, well. We kinda noticed”

“How?”

“Her uniforms getting a bit tight”

“Yeah, don’t tell her that”

“She’s getting a bit moody too”

“Don't tell her that either! The doctor said it'd probably be harder on her this time”

“Why?”

“Because it’s bound to be isn’t it?”

“And why exactly is that?”

“Oh, she didn’t tell you that bit did she?”

“Tell me what bit?”

“The other bit”

“How am I supposed to know unless you tell me what you're referring to?”

“Nevermind... Wait and speak to Nat”

“Aw come on birdbrain, fess up!”

“Tasha is gonna kill me”

“So, come on!”

“Alright, we’re having twins!” Clint smiled, glad he was finally able to share his exciting news with someone

“Twins?! Two babies?! So that means you’ll have three in total?!”

“Yes Tony”

“Twins. Wow”

***

“So Nat, Clint told me your big secret”

“He did, did he?”

“Yeah; double troubles brewing”

“I’m gonna kill him”

“Relax Widow, your secrets safe with me, and I got you a present”

Natasha looked at him suspiciously

“Here” he handed over a bag, inside were two baby grows with ‘Thing 1’ and ‘Thing 2’ written on; in the style of Dr Seuss’ Cat in the Hat (Evie’s favourite story, Tony had to read it to her at least once a week!) and a tshirt for Evie with ‘Big Sister’ written across it. 

“Thank you Tony” Natasha said, smiling. Tony walked over to her and hugged her, he could be nice sometimes.

“Can I be godfather now?”

“I’ll think about it”


End file.
